


富家公子小姐的情趣

by shiluanmaya



Category: Sunnee杨芸晴 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 旗袍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiluanmaya/pseuds/shiluanmaya
Relationships: 我x杨芸晴
Kudos: 6





	富家公子小姐的情趣

“去杨公馆。”黄包车夫抬头，一位穿着黑色旗袍女子逆着光走向他。黑色旗袍上用金线绣着凤凰，一看就知道价值不菲，是个大家出来的小姐。

旗袍让好身材一览无余。被包裹的浑圆，随着走动摇晃，把旗袍上的凤凰突显得栩栩如生。细腰肥臀，开叉处大腿若隐若现，肉色丝袜给美腿增添一份光泽。

小姐一上黄包车，就将车罩拉下，优雅地翘起二郎腿，留下一双踩着高跟的迷人美腿，任人遐想。

“这气质，是杨公馆的小姐?”黄包车夫拉起车，转头询问。

小姐垂眸睨了一眼，只能看到车夫的后背。车夫后背虽是蜜色，却无晒伤的痕迹，手有力确是光生的，没有长期拉车的茧子。

“第一次拉不懂规矩?什么时候黄包车夫可以问客人身份了?做好你的本职。”小姐话虽严厉，嗓子确实细细的，像百灵鸟。

车夫没有再说话，杨小姐闭起了眼睛打盹。喧闹地人群渐渐远离，路上越来越寂静。

黄包车停下了，杨小姐也因为震动，醒了。

杨小姐拉开车罩，踩着高跟下车才发现，面前不是富丽的杨公馆，而是一处死胡同。

“这里是哪?你想多得钱绕远路我可以给，但请你有最基本的职业操守。现在，拉我到杨公馆。”

杨小姐转身准备上车，却被黄包车夫一把拉进怀里，大手在她的身体乱摸。

“你放手!你这个下贱的地痞流氓，我可是杨家小姐，收起你那龌蹉的想法。”

“啧，骂人都像是在求操。”

杨小姐剧烈挣扎，可一个从弱女子，怎么挣脱得开男人的束缚，只能哭泣着，任由那双大手探到她胸前，隔着旗袍肆意地把乳肉揉成各种形状。

车夫的大手从裙侧探入，一把抓住杨小姐的臀瓣。

“杨小姐?”车夫发出一声嗤笑，“我看是个骚货找杨老爷求着，想让杨老爷赏你个姨太太做吧。”车夫发现了杨小姐臀瓣上除了丝袜，无任何包裹。

“你胡说，不许污蔑我和我父亲。”杨小姐怒极了，从小受的良好教育，却是对粗鄙车夫束手无策。

“内裤都没穿，还说不是骚货?”车夫加大揉捏臀瓣的手的力度。

“旗袍，会有痕迹的。”杨小姐被车夫的话羞得哭泣，任坚持解释。

车夫却嫌隔着丝袜摸太滑，不爽利，杨小姐的丝袜被撕裂，屁股蛋子漏了出来。

车夫抓着臀瓣往外扯，又狠狠地揉弄挤在一起。

“你这大屁股是被多少男人揉过，肉这般多，又滑又嫩。”

“没有…没有…啊!”杨小姐带着哭腔反驳，她从未被这种荤话侮辱过，下面却不争气又湿了几分。

车夫听到杨小姐的反驳，手指狠擦过杨小姐的穴口。

“就你这骚屁股，你说你没被揉过?”

“别揉了，你放我回杨公馆，多少钱我都给你。”杨小姐啜泣着，害怕失了身子。

“回杨公馆行啊，挨顿操再走。”车夫舍不得到手的肥羊飞了。

“啧，看你挺瘦的，屁股蛋子却大，这大腿也挺肉的，怪不得是个骚婆娘，多少男人想操你。”

“你这个地痞流氓说什么胡话，我没有，我不骚。”杨小姐受不了大哭了起来，多年的自尊被摧毁。

“行了，别哭了，瞧你这大腿肉的，跟穴似的，就想着夹男人鸡巴了吧。”杨小姐的旗袍被撩起，车夫贪婪地看着杨小姐的大腿肉。

“腿分开，夹着。”大腿内侧的丝袜也被扯开，丝袜已经破破烂烂。车夫强硬分开杨小姐的大腿，杨小姐抵抗不过，就想着紧夹给男人夹断。柔嫩饱满的腿间肉，被性器压出痕迹，形成一个专为性器存在的肉洞。

“杨小姐，你夹得越紧我越爽。”车夫发觉杨小姐的心思，觉得幼稚地可笑，果真是不谙世事，她不知道越夹的紧男人越疯狂。

车夫直起身子，身高差使杨小姐只能脚尖着地，腿间的粗大像是要把她的皮肤灼伤，杨小姐别无他法，只能把手挂在车夫脖子上，企图省点力气，也里那炙热的粗大远一点。

车夫抓着杨小姐的细腰往下拽，杨小姐一屁股坐在了车夫的性器上，那东西竟然插进了股间，和那发浪出水的穴紧紧贴合。

杨小姐羞极了，脸埋在车夫的肩上，颤抖着感受性器在股间和腿间大力摩擦，牙齿紧咬住嘴唇，怕呻吟泄露。

但性器隔着丝袜磨过穴口那敏感的小点时，杨小姐总忍不出哼唧两声。

到最后，车夫的性器依旧坚挺，杨小姐的大腿内侧却被磨红，颤抖泄了一腿的水。

“真是个骚货，磨穴还给你磨泄了，到底是你爽了还是我爽了。”车夫摸了一把穴，湿漉漉地指尖在杨小姐眼前晃，手指开合扯出淫丝。

“嗯…进来…。”泄过之后，穴里的空虚越来越强烈，杨小姐只想找个东西把里面填满。

“杨小姐还是个雏吧，我进去了，可怎么交待。”车夫的手指摩擦着穴口，还探入一个指节浅浅抽插。才高潮的穴敏感得紧，引地杨小姐轻颤。

“不是，不是雏。”杨小姐把穴往车夫的大手送。

“杨小姐不是雏?谁破的?”车夫的语调控制不住升高

“星家少爷破的。”杨小姐抬眼盯着车夫的脸看，“和你长得一模一样。”

“操不死你。”车夫把杨小姐翻了个身，让杨小姐手撑着巷壁，撅起屁股。车夫直捣黄龙，狠狠干了进去。穴又痛又爽，司机插入的一瞬间，杨小姐又泄了。

车夫没有给杨小姐高潮的喘息时间，卖力干穴，手里还抓着杨小姐胸前的白兔，逮着奶尖，掐地又狠又准。

淫液顺着大腿根向下流，又从被大力操干地从穴里飞溅出来。

车夫又把杨小姐翻了一转，杨小姐背抵着墙，屁股被车夫抓着干，修长的美腿无力圈着车夫精壮的腰，手紧紧搂住车夫的脖子，像是抓住最后一根救命稻草，杨小姐竟是被抱起来操了。  
  
“不要…嗯…啊…太深了。”

杨小姐挺身，难耐地扭动，却刚好把胸前的白兔送到车夫嘴边，车夫张嘴一口含住乳肉吸吮，把白嫩的乳肉吸成粉红，又把红艳的乳头舔进嘴里，用舌头逗弄，玩得不亦乐乎。  
  
“另一边…嗯…也要。”杨小姐侧身，想把另一颗乳头送进车夫嘴里。

突然，车夫松开了嘴，杨小姐不满地看着车夫。

“杨小姐，有人来了，你说他看着你这副骚样，是什么表情?”车夫勾起嘴角坏笑，又快又狠擦过杨小姐穴内的敏感点。

“不要…求求你…嗯…不要…不玩了…啊…别玩了。”杨小姐躲在车夫得怀里，害怕得颤抖，穴也越缴越紧，哭着喊着又泄了。

“别怕，是猫，乖。”星少爷抚慰怀里的人，知道把人欺负狠了。

“你这个混蛋。”杨小姐说话还有哭腔，骂人也像撒娇。

“你看你骚得，猫都闻着味过来了。”星少爷对着杨小姐耳朵说，说要还舔舐耳廓，那是杨小姐的敏感点。

“你闭嘴，以后再也不玩了。”杨小姐还在啜泣。

“行，那我这次总得爽一把。”星公子又开始抽插，只是温柔了许多。

终于星公子射在了杨小姐体内。

“少爷，车在胡同口，请上车。”觉察性事完了，司机抱着一床毯子，垂眼递给星少爷。

“嗯。”星少爷把毯子打开，仔细包住怀里的可人儿，确认不露一丝风光后，把人抱起，上车。

“回星公馆。”


End file.
